<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Индивидуальность by Silwar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050175">Индивидуальность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar'>Silwar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Psychology, Surreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О воровстве и окнах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Индивидуальность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она действительно очень любит себя.  Она, несомненно, единственная такая в мире, и каждый человек уникален. В многолюдной толпе, хаотично ползущей по белоснежным улицам города, видно, насколько люди отличаются друг от друга. Как забавно! Тот деловой дядька совсем не похож на улыбчивую бабушку, хотя они ведь оба люди, оба живут в этом городе и куда-то спешат по делам. У бабушки, кстати, была внучка, которая явно проявляла интерес к ней. Разглядывать людей очень интересно. </p>
<p>      Около учебного здания она встречается с лучшей подругой, по совместительству одногруппницией. У подруги была смуглая кожа с кучей каких-то крапинок, она же была бледная. Задорно что-то обсуждая, вместе они направляются к входу. Почти салатового цвета деревья весело машут им пушистыми лапами, как будто провожая. Подруга открывает дверь и с чуть насмешливым выражением лица делает жест рукой, «заходи». Она шутливо хмурит брови, но заходит. Дело в том, что у нее было действительно слабое тело, и нередко порыв ветра мог доставить ей большой дискомфорт. Такое же слабое тело было у очаровательного консультанта из местного магазина. </p>
<p>      В обеденный перерыв, подуставшая от учебы, она взяла кофе в автомате. Ровно как и ее подруга. На самом деле, раньше она всячески избегала этого напитка, считая его до невозможности невкусным, но подруга смогла переубедить ее и даже приучить пить. Когда они вместе сели за столик, она обратила внимание на то, что их с подругой кисти рук были одинаковыми. </p>
<p>      На последней лекции она, скучая, залезла в телефон и открыла фронтальную камеру, случайно свайпнув не туда. Ее лицо показалось ей странным. Она глянула на преподавательницу, харизматичную женщину в возрасте с живым лицом и беглыми глазами, будто постоянно искавшими подвох и обман среди учеников. Потом посмотрела на себя в телефоне, и невольно поежилась. У нее были такие же глаза. </p>
<p>      По пути домой она зашла в продуктовый, где бывала почти регулярно. Взяв хлеб, молоко и килограмм овощей, она направилась к кассе. Продавщица, несмотря на то, что работала здесь уже достаточно давно, наверное, еще до того как она начала учиться здесь, была скромной и несговорчивой женщиной. Она всегда испытывала к продавщице симпатию. Казалось, что продавщица постоянно о чем-то переживает, но не подает виду, чтобы не расстраивать других. На одной из стен меняли зеркала, и она не удержалась от того, чтобы посмотреть. У нее и продавщицы был один и тот же рот.</p>
<p>      Стараясь не смотреть в окна или отражения, она, пряча лицо, шла к дому. По пути ее окликнул какой-то парень. Она обернулась. Парень приветливо улыбнулся, и сказал, что ему душно в городе, что ему нечем дышать. Что от нее веет свежим бризом. У него было неосмысленное выражение лица, и она пригрозила полицией. Парень нахмурился, но нехотя пошел своей дорогой. Она постаралась запомнить на всякий случай его черты, чтобы передать полиции, если вдруг случится ситуация, в которой это понадобится. Странный тип. Дома она обнаружила, что у нее похожий нос, и у многих ее знакомых он тоже похож. </p>
<p>      Ей хотелось отвлечься, и она включила последнее видео на своем любимом ютуб-канале. Симпатичная девушка о чем-то шутила, но она не слушала. Она смотрела на прическу девушки, и прическа была точно такой же, как ее собственная.  У партнера девушки была одежда такого же цвета, как ее. Она отпрянула от экрана. Она посмотрела на руки, и увидела, как они покрываются трещинами. Она побежала в ванную, к зеркалу, и ее лицо разваливалось на части. Оно было уродливым, настолько уродливым, что она не могла на него смотреть. Она закрыла его полотенцем, выбежала в комнату, забилась в угол и прижалась к холодной стене. Это тело было не ее, она украла каждую его часть у других людей. От осознания этого ей хотелось треснуть, ведь помимо прочего она наверняка украла и чей-то мозг. </p>
<p>      Ей не хотелось вставать, ей не хотелось что-то делать, ей не хотелось смотреть на себя. Жалкая, жалкая, жалкая воровка и трусиха.</p>
<p>      Она очень долго сидела в углу, не нуждаясь ни в воде, ни в еде. Как фарфоровая кукла, красивая, но ненастоящая. Но окна, не выдержав этого жалкого зрелища, заговорили с ней. Они сказали, что все люди воруют у других, это нормально и не делает кого-то менее значимым, что воровство – это обычный инструмент развития, и точно так же школьники воруют знания из книг и учебников. Она подняла голову, села свободнее, и пустым взглядом уставилась на окна, стараясь осознать. Потом она осознала.</p>
<p>      В многолюдной толпе белоснежных улиц города она увидела уже знакомую улыбчивую бабушку, и у бабушкиной внучки были ее уши, и она улыбнулась. Кажется, у нее есть, что воровать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>